Kit Of Love
by hisachan1815
Summary: Some believe that dreams come true, some are not. What if your dream had really occurred a thousand years ago? What if a guy in your dream showed in your life one day? Will you ever say that dreams are false again? Starring Yuramaie (my Oc) and Minamino in this story! Please read minna! and kindly leave your reviews! And Kit is for Kitsune XD Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Start of an Endless Journey

**A/N:**

Hi, I am Hisa-chan and this is my first time writing a YYH story. Hahahaha please just bear with me and kindly R&R XD Thanks!

Btw, thoughts are written like this _Thoughts _while dialogs have "" on it. I just said it to make it easier to read. And another thing, sorry for the OOCness and please just correct me if I have mistakes with their characters… Arigatou. ^^

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just like HXH, it is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi

_**Chapter 1: Start of an Endless Journey**_

* * *

_ What is the meaning of those dreams? I am always seeing a silver haired kitsune that saves me from someone in my dreams. And it is very comical because that same guy showed in my dreams for almost one week straight… Why and who is that person?_

* * *

I am Yuramaie Nagasaki, a senior high student in Kakigawa High. I am the president of the student council and running to be the first honor in our class. I am one of the most popular girl in our school and because of that, almost half of the population of the highschool boys and even those who are much older than me; the male teachers fell for me.

Sometimes I am getting annoyed at them so even if he is a teacher, I scowl at them angrily. I don't care about them because all I care is my grades and I.

Some say that I'm a selfish person and the most hurtful one is when they say I am heartless… But I'm used to it; since I had the chance to prove myself here, those people started to say it to me and I is continuing until now.

All the words that came out from their mouths were not true, perhaps I'm not friendly and cannot accept losing but still I know how to love… I just don't know how to express it.

Alright, I am walking along the gloomy streets of this little town somewhere in Japan; wearing my old, school uniform and a cute violet shoulder bag. For real, I really hate wearing this white shirt with a black blazer on and a red cute ribbon on it, checkered black and red mini skirt, and white sock going up to my thighs and these two black shoes… Tsk, I wish I can wear more conservative clothes and walk to the school without anyone chasing me… Stalkers suck…

I arrived at the school at exactly 6:47 am before my class starts. I was alone in the room and I don't know why… Suddenly, the door opened and a tall man, wearing glasses and has a short black hair entered. He immediately saw me and immediately closed the door. A sly smile formed on his lips then he went nearer to me then leaned his body on mine. _What a pervert teacher is this man…_

A vein popped out of my head then I suddenly slapped him hard on the face then yelled at him angrily. "Tokihiko-sensei! Hentai! Get out now!" My teacher suddenly stood properly then apologized at me who am now sending him a glare which can really kill if I wanted to…

Finally, my classmates arrived inside the room that's why my teacher went out as if here's nothing happened. "Hentai…" I whispered under my breath just to let out my anger.

"Yura? Anou… what are you saying?"

"Huh? Anou… nothing! Botan, Just mind your own business…"

The girl behind me which I called as Botan sighed deeply and turned her back at me. Although I am like that to her, she is my bestfriend. She is the only one who I trusted myself to that I didn't do to others even to my siblings.

I averted my look from her towards the window and saw something. Something that is so unnatural for this school to have. _What is that? A shadow… passed quickly outside the window? It's impossible? We are in the fourth floor so… what is that? Creepy…_

I closed my eyes for a moment and frowned a little bit. I heard that the door opened that's why I immediately looked at our teacher who is currently walking inside the room. I stared at him as if I am day dreaming and became surprised when our eyes met. He smiled at me then immediately broke our staring game.

My face immediately flushed red. _Oh my! Why in the world I have a secret crush on my teacher?_ I asked myself in my mind irritatingly that made me sigh deeply. He is the only teacher that I think doesn't likes me more than a student. What's worse is… she treats me as her daughter… I don't like that! I know this love is not right but he is also wrong too…

His voice suddenly woke up my senses. He suddenly went infront of us then.

"Okay, minna, I would like to tell you that you have a new classmate… Ummn… I don't want to spoil this thing so, I want him to introduce himself to all of you…"

A question immediately came into my mind. _Is she a girl or is he a boy? _I also wondered what the new student looks like and imagined a girl with braces on her teeth and has a messy appearance. So, I cannot help but to stifle chuckle.

I felt embarrassed when the new student entered. Oh my gosh, is he a girl or a boy? If he is a boy, surely he is so handsome but if she is a woman, I won't let her take my position of being popular here… "Tsk!" I said that made my classmates look upon me and gave me a questioning stare.

I immediately fixed my posture then smiled at them that's why for the millionth time, they fell for my most cute and innocent face again. They all flushed red then immediately removed all their gazes at me.

I noticed the uniform of the new student and realized that he is a boy. How idiot I am… I forgot that he wears a male uniform so, he I really a handsome… guy…

"Hi… I am Shuichi Minamino and I am only 18. I am only a new student here so, please help me guys!"

A smile flushed on his face that made the girls in our room except me to squeal. I don't care how handsome he is… I'm still the most the popular student here so he cannot replace me…

I am shocked when our eyes met. His green eyes seemed to sparkle when he looked at me but I still held that serious unwelcoming look on my face but, it was disturbed when he smiled at him that made me look away. Botan tapped my shoulders and whispered some words at me although I didn't looked at her.

"Hey! He is looking at you!"

That was accompanied by her sarcastic chuckles so I threw a paper on her face then told her to shut up. Botan stopped then heaved a sigh. "Yura… he likes you too!" she started again so, I just ignored her and whispered. "Baka…"

Our teacher, Itsuki-san, spoke up again and I am surprised with his words. "Minamino… sit beside Yuramaie… That girl on the third table there." I gave Itsuki-sensei a disapproving look but he started on smiling at me again do, I cannot do anything but stop and lower my head.

I am surprised when the new student placed his bag beside me then sat down. "Finally, we can start our new lesson today!" Itsuki-sensei said with a sigh after it.

"Hi, I am-?"

"I don't care who you are so stop…"

I said with an annoyed tone that made this Minamino look away then apologize at me… Perhaps, Botan heard it that's why I noticed that she kept on staring at us. _I don't care who you are so stop… those words are too harsh, maybe I should… No! I hate people who takes up their attention on me… _Those are the words that I stocked on my mind just to stop myself from brooding.

Finally, the class started.

* * *

I, Botan and Keiko were eating at the canteen when someone sat beside me. It's him again! Grrrr! I hate this guy! He's a stalker! I sent him a look saying don't you dare but still, he ignored it and sat beside me.

"Miss… I think I did something bad on you earlier so, sorry… I just came here to say hi… So, Hi.."

He smiled at me then stood up. Minamino seemed to be courteous for bowing at us although we wouldn't mind him. When he is finally gone, Keiko and Botan started squealing that almost made my ears bleed. "Ahh! He likes you!"

"SHUT UP! He is just like that because he wants to befriend me and take my place here in our school."

"You're so bitter Yura, stop it…"

"Yeah. You still don't know him, give him a chance. Look, he is so handsome *squeals*"

"Keiko… stop squealing…"

I said as I finish my food and left them.

The corridors seemed to be so quiet and that bothers me a lot. My mind was advance and my hunches are always correct. Someone grabbed me then pushed me into a corner. Why am I so prone into stalkers and maniacs? I wanna know.

There was my other stalker, but this one was not like the pervert teacher earlier, he just gave me a letter then ran away. Because of hi nervousness, he got tripped that made me laugh aloud. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I think I was getting worse so, I just moved on, threw the letter then walked again.

Because of my loss of concentration, I bumped into someone and it is Itsuki-sensei. "gomenasai…" I said but he still glared at me that almost made my eyes water. I don't want to see him like this. "Come, we need to talk…"

I followed him to a way that led me to his own office and was shocked when he grabbed my shoulders when we entered and closed the blue door. "Tell me, why do you speak like that to Minamino… That's bad…"

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH… He started talking to me like a child again so, I finally lose my temper then yelled at him. That took him aback.

"All this time! You saw me as your child! I don't want it ITSUKI! Tell me, why can't I make you fall for me?"

He stopped then lowered his head. A sigh escaped from his lips then he told me something that almost hurt my whole heart. "I cannot do that, you are my student and I don't want to be called a pedophile so cut that off! If you like me… I can't do anything to give that back to you coz' I really don't love you… please get out…"

My tears flowed then I walked out of the room and also out of the school. I just took my things in the room then decided to not attend the other subjects after the break.

* * *

I cried harder as I remembered Itsuki-sensei's words… Why the heck did I confessed? Why!?

This bed of mine seemed so soft and the blow of the wind seemed to lull me to sleep so, I finally gave up and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Someone's POV**

Maybe I think I need to get in her dreams again and make her realize what had she done to him and me. It is already evening so, I decided to turn into a kitsune then ran towards Yuramaie's house. She didn't know that we have met plenty of times thousand years ago in my world.

_I missed my wife…_

* * *

"Remember me… Yuramaie Nagasaki? Do you still know me?"

* * *

**TBC…**

Oh! The Tokihiko-sensei there was just an OC as well as Yuramaie. But the difference is, the story will revolve on Yura and someone here. Guess who! XD

Please R&R Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: After a thousand years

**A/N:**

Okay, this is the next chapter and I wish you will like this one too! Ummn… thanks for reading and please… please support me! Arigatou! By the way, someone will appear in this chapter and something will be revealed. ^_^

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just like HXH, it is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi

_**Chapter 2: After A Thousand Years**_

* * *

**Yura's POV**

"NO!" I opened my eyes and found myself sweating and panting. The kitsune… he is in my dreams again? But, why can't I remember anything that happened in it? Oh no...

I looked at the clock and saw the time. It was…

"ALREADY 7:00! I'm late!"

I immediately stood up then fixed myself; by the way I still need to explain things to my sensei, for what I've done yesterday… I just need to gain enough of confidence and be ready to sacrifice a little bit of my pride just to do that act to him.

* * *

I started to run towards school but when you are really in a hurry, some surprises happen. A car was about to strike me when someone pushed me towards the sidewalk. When I was there, I looked infront of me and was about to thank the person who saved me when a wind harshly passed on me.

I tried to look at the person but the wind is still blowing hard so, the only thing that I saw were few strands of silver hair. Then all of the sudden, I started to have goosebumps so, I shook my head just to erase the thought that showed in my dream. _What if that is a kitsune?_

No! It is impossible, Kitsune do not exist nowadays… Tsk, Instead of thinking of that experience, I ran again towards the school.

When I arrived at the school, I immediately entered my room and was welcomed with surprised stares of my classmates and what's worse is Itsuki-san. They are giving me this irritating stare and that gives me creeps. So, I just rolled my eyes and walked towards my desk.

"Why are you late Nagasaki-chan? Another thing, why didn't you attend your other subjects yesterday?"

"I-I had a headache… Yes! A headache and need to rest. That's also the reason why I became late sensei… I'm sorry that I didn't ask for your permission. That's it…"

My heart started to thump hard.

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

I thought, Itsuki-san won't ride my made up excuse coz' I know that he knows what is my real reason but, "Okay… I wish you're alright now." He went to my side then patted my head as if nothing happened between us yesterday. Then, the door opened again.

"Gomenasai Itsuki-sensei! I needed to wait for my parents to arrive home earlier before I can go to school! Sorry sensei…"

Itsuki-san turned his back at me then gestured at that new student to come in. Then he started again the class normally. I noticed that when Minamino sat beside me, I felt something strange inside me and that gave goosebumps on me again. Honestly, I think this new student is so mysterious.

* * *

On our science time, our science teacher grouped us into twos and for the third time of misfortune today, I was grouped with this Minamino. We were inside the lab and I noticed that… he can understand the instructions of our teacher faster than I can.

I felt the envy again so, I took the test tube he was currently holding on but, the content of it spilled on my hand. I am not aware that it is hot so, of course, it injured my left hand. "K'so!" I yelled as I held my hands near to my chest and blew it because of the thought that it can lessen the pain but it made it worse.

Our science teacher went near at us and he immediately instructed Minamino to take me to the clinic. First, the guy took my injured hand and looked at it. "Sorry… It's all my fault." He whispered at me and his anxiousness was obviously shown.

_**Thump**_

_**Thump **_

_**Thump**_

My heart beats became rapid again and I don't like it so, I swatted his arm and held my hand near to my chest again.

I think he knew now that I don't like him because he just nodded at my action and a frown masked his face. I don't know why I hate him but I ignored that sudden thought and bit my lip as he helps me walk towards the clinic.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What?! Yuramaie was injured! Where is she now?!"

"Minamino brought him to the clinic. I think you should go and check her too."

Itsuki nodded at his fellow teacher that informed him about what happen to Yura and headed towards the clinic. When he arrived, he saw Minamino on a corner that looks frustrated. His eyes look deep and dark but the fear was still present.

When he saw Itsuki, he immediately apologized at him but the teacher ignored him and just slid the curtains and saw Dr. Kamiya cleaning Yura's wound. The doctor smiled at him and then left them after fixing the girl's hands. "How are you Yura?"

"As if you care… you can leave us sensei…"

Minamino interrupted both of them before the girl starts a fight. He spoke up and explained what really happened when they are doing their experiments but, in the middle of the explanation of Minamino, Yura's eyes widen then she stopped the guy. "Why are you telling Itsuki-sensei that's it's your entire fault!? I-"

"Yuramaie-chan, what I had heard is enough. Minamino, you cannot attend my classes for one week. I'm sorry but it is final."

Yuramaie wanted to stop her sensei but, Itsuki looks determined with what he said and what he had decided to do to Minamino and that stopped the girl. The red haired guy just slowly nodded then walked out of the clinic. The girl fumed up with what her teacher had did so, she yelled at him without respect. Her anger overpowered her senses.

"Are you an idiot? Why did you do that to him? It is all my freaking fault sensei so, take back those words and do that to me instead!"

He didn't answer at the girl's scowl nor reacted; he just stood there and gave her very cold stare that stunned the girl. His eyes became scary and the girl felt something that weakened her body. Although her mind told her not to look into those eyes of terror, she can't help but to stare at it until a faint and cold voice filled her mind.

…_I want you to do what I want… Do what I only want Yuramaie…_

Those words seem to hypnotize her so; she fell unconscious on her bed and said something in her sleep.

"I'll do what Itsuki-san says… only what he wants is the one I will follow…"

Laughter filled the whole clinic and the teacher decided to leave the unconscious brunette inside the room.

* * *

The red haired guy went back into the room and was also welcomed with stares and glares of the friends of Yuramaie. He ignored them and sat on his chair; waited for the next teacher to come. He heard someone's voice but he is not sure with that of course. All his classmates were quiet.

A sudden feeling stroked his body and it seems that it informed him about something. He was interrupted when someone sat beside him and chuckled sarcastically. "I think your 'wife' is in danger… *chuckles*" That made him turn his stare at the person who spoke and realized that he was so familiar to him until his name came into his mind again.

"Hi-Hi- Hiei…?"

"Kurama… Nice to meet you again after a thousand years… "

* * *

**TBC…**

Ok! Finished XD ummn… By the way, I had forgotten to tell that it is an HS AU or just an AU to cut it short. Ummn…Yuramaie's name was read as this (Yu-ra-ma-i-ye) or (Yu-ra-mei) it's alright what kind of reading you do! XD Ummn, so, I think it's obvious that Itsuki was an antagonist here but maybe not too! XD What will Hiei do to them? Will he also become an antagonist here or help Kurama to make his wife remember him? By the way, I'm not sure about how old is Kurama when he was a kitsune in anime so, I just made up this thousand years blah blah to let you know that he has been reincarnated because there is something that he must fulfill before he… **JUST READ! **XD

Think Think Think minna! If you want to make it easier, just read! XD Please leave your review and wait for the next chapter! Arigatou Gosaimasu minna-san!

~hisachan1815


End file.
